livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Solomon Silence (jbear1979)
thumb|200px|right Basic Information Race: Human Class: Swashbuckler Level: 13 Experience: 210000 XP (295000 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common Deity: Callisto First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Currently: Mynhear's Bane Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 09 +0 (-1 pts) DEX: 24 +7 (10 pts) +2(racial) +2 (lvl 4 & 8) +4 (enhance) CON: 16 +3 (2 pts) +4 (enhancement) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (2 pts) CHA: 18 +4 (7 pts) +1 (lvl 12) +2 (enhancement) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustment (HP Max-2) HP: 158 = (106) + CON (+39) + FC (13) (Swashbuckler) AC: 32 = + DEX (+7) + Armor (+9) + Shield (+1) + Deflection (+1) + Size (0) + Dodge (+3) + Natural (+1) AC Touch: 21 = + DEX (+7) + Size (0) + Deflection (+1) + Dodge (+3) AC Flatfooted: 22 = + Armor (+9) + Shield (+1) + Deflection (+1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) + Natural (+1) INIT: +7 = (+7) + Misc (0) add +2 if Sol has 1 ppt BAB: +13/+8/+3 = (+13/+8/+3) CMB: +12 = (+13) + STR (-1) + Misc (0) CMD: 29 = + BAB (+13) + STR (-1) + DEX (+7) + Misc (0) While Sol has 1 ppt: Immune to disarm, steal, sunder Fortitude: +8 = (4) + CON (+3) + Trait (+1) Reflex: +15 = (+8) + DEX (+7) + Misc (0) Will: +6 = (+4) + WIS (+1) + Trait (+1) (+2 vs divination: trait; +2 morale vs fear: courageous weapon; +4 insight vs mind-effecting: feat) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Courageous Answering Mithral Scimitar +2: Attack: +26/+21/+16 = (+13/+8/+3)+ Ability (+7) + Feat (+1) + Magic (+2) Weapon Training (+3) (Opportune Parry & Riposte AoO increase Magic to +5: Atk +29) Damage: 1d6+12, Crit: 15-20/x2, Special: Treated as piercing weapon; If Sol has 1 ppt add precision dmg (+13): 1d6+25 dmg Dagger: Attack: +23/+18/+13 = (+13/+8/+3)+ Ability (+7) + Weapon Training (+3) Damage: 1d4+10, Crit: 17-20/x2, Special: Precision +13 dmg within 30 ft Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Swashbuckler (extra HP, 13 times) Bonus Feat: select one extra feat at 1st level Skilled: gain an additional skill rank per level Class Features Swashbuckler Armor/Weapons: Proficient with Light Armor & Bucklers; Simple & Martial Weapons Swashbucklers Finesse: Solomon gains benefits of Weapon Finesse feat (includes prerequisites) with light or 1h piercing melee weapons. She can use Cha in place of Int as prereq. for combat feats. (Weapon Finesse: Solomon may use Dex. mod. instead of Str mod on attack rolls. If carrying a shield, armor check penalty applies to atk rolls). Panache: Charisma mod Panache points per day (4 points) to perform 'Deeds'. Regain 1 panache point using 1h piercing melee weapon: - Confirm critical hit - Deliver killing blow reducing creature to 0 hp (Nothing regained if helpless, unaware, or lvl 6 or below) Deeds: Solomon can only perform deeds his level or lower. Unless otherwise noted, a deed can be performed as long as Solomon has or spends the required number of panache points to perform the deed. Derring-Do (Ex) Lvl 1: At 1st level, Solomon can spend 1 panache point to add 1d6 to result of Acrobatics, Climb, Escape Artist, Fly, Ride, or Swim check She can do this after he makes the check but before the result is revealed. If a natural 6 is rolled, he adds another 1d6 to the check. She can continue to do this if he rolls natural 6s up to Dex mod (7 times). Dodging Panache (Ex) Lvl 1: At 1st level, when an opponent attempts a melee attack vs Solomon, as an immediate action he can spend 1 panache point to move 5 ft; this grants a dodge bonus to AC equal to Cha mod (+4) vs triggering atk. This movement doesn't negate the attack, which is still resolved as if she had not moved from the original square. This movement is not a 5-ft step; it provokes AoO from creatures other than the one who triggered this deed. She can only perform this while wearing light/no armor with a light load. Opportune Parry and Riposte (Ex) Lvl 1: At 1st level, when enemy makes a melee attack vs Solomon, she can spend 1 panache point and expend a use of an AoO to attempt to parry. She makes an attack roll as if he were making an AoO; for each size category larger than him, he takes a –2 penalty on this roll. If result is greater than attacking creature's result, attack misses. She must declare the use of this ability after enemy's atk announced, but before its attack roll is made. Upon performing a successful parry and if she has at least 1 panache point, she can (immediate action) make an attack against the creature whose attack she parried if within reach. Kip-Up (Ex) Lvl 3: At 3rd level, while Solomon has at least 1 panache point, she can kip-up from prone as a move action without provoking an attack of opportunity. She can kip-up as a swift action instead by spending 1 panache point. Menacing Swordplay (Ex) Lvl 3: At 3rd level, while she has at least 1 panache point, when Solomon hits with a light/1h piercing melee weapon, she can choose to use Intimidate to demoralize that opponent as a swift action instead of a standard action. Precise Strike (Ex) Lvl 3: While she has at least 1 panache point, Solomon can strike precisely with light/1h piercing melee weapon adding swashbuckler level (+13) to damage. Restrictions: - Cannot attack with a weapon in other hand - Cannot use shield other than buckler - Creatures immune to sneak atk are immune to this extra damage - Items and abilities which protect creatures from crits protect this also - This damage is not multiplied on a crit Can use with thrown light/1h piercing melee weapon if target within 30 ft. Swift action: (spend 1 panache point) x2 precise strike dmg (+26) next atk. This benefit must be used before end of her turn, or it is lost. This deed's cost cannot be reduced by any ability or effect. Swashbuckler Initiative (Ex) Lvl 3: While Solomon has at least 1 panache point, she gains a +2 bonus to initiative. If she has the Quick Draw feat, her hands are free and unrestrained, and she has a light or 1h piercing melee weapon that isn't hidden, she can draw that weapon as part of the initiative check. Swashbuckler's Grace (Ex) Lvl 7: While Solomon has at least 1 panache point, she has no penalty for moving full speed when using Acrobatics to move through threatened area or enemy's space. Superior Feint (Ex) Lvl 7: While Solomon has at least 1 panache point she can purposefully miss a creature in melee range with light/1h piercing melee weapon (standard action). The creature loses its Dex bonus to AC til start of her next turn. Targeted Strike (Ex) Lvl 7: As a full-round action Solomon can spend 1 panache point to make atk with single light/1h piercing melee weapon that cripples part of a foe's body. Solomon chooses a part of the body to target. If the attack succeeds, in addition to the normal damage, the target suffers one of these effects: Arms: Target takes no damage from atk; it drops one carried item of Solomon's choice. Items held in a locked gauntlet cannot be chosen. Head: Target is confused for 1 round. This is a mind-affecting effect. Legs: The target is knocked prone. Creatures with 4+ legs or immune to trip attacks are immune to this effect. Torso or Wings: The target is staggered for 1 round. Restrictions: Cannot target body parts a creature does not possess Creatures immune to sneak attacks are also immune to targeted strikes. Items or abilities that protect a creature from critical hits also protect a creature from targeted strikes. Bleeding Wound (Ex) Lvl 11 : When Solomon hits a living creature with light/1h piercing melee weapon attack, as a free action she can spend 1 panache point to deal bleed damage equal to DEX mod (7). Alternatively, she can spend 2 panache points to deal 1 point of Str, Dex, or Con bleed damage instead. Creatures immune to sneak attacks are also immune to this bleed damage. Evasive (Ex) Lvl 11: While Solomon has at least 1 panache point, she gains the benefits of the evasion, uncanny dodge, and improved uncanny dodge rogue class features. She uses her swashbuckler level as her rogue level for improved uncanny dodge. Subtle Blade (Ex) Lvl 11: While Solomon has at least 1 panache point, she is immune to disarm, steal, and sunder combat maneuvers made against a light/1h piercing melee weapon she is wielding. Charmed Life (Ex) Lvl 2: 5/day day (immediate action before attempting a saving throw): Solomon adds her Char mod. (+4) to result of the save. Every 4 levels beyond 2nd increase +1 time/day (max. 7/day). Nimble (Ex) Lvl 3: Solomon gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC while wearing light or no armor. If she loses her Dex bonus to AC she also loses this dodge bonus. Bonus increases by 1 for every 4 levels beyond 3rd (max. +5). Bonus Feats Lvl 4: At 4th level and every 4 levels thereafter, Solomon gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement. These bonus feats must be selected from those listed as combat feats. Swashbuckler levels are considered fighter levels for meeting feat prerequisites. Swashbuckler Weapon Training (Ex) Lvl 5: Solomon gains a +1 bonus on atk/dmg rolls with 1h/light piercing melee weapons. While wielding such a weapon, she gains the benefit of Improved Critical feat. Atk/DMg bonuses increase +1 per 4 levels beyond 5th level (max. +4). Feats Weapon Focus: Scimitar (Lvl 1): gain +1 atk bonus with scimitars Slashing Grace (Human): Scimitar: Solomon can treat scimitar as 1h piercing melee weapon for all feats and class abilities that require this; he can add Dex mod. instead of Str mod. damage. Steadfast Personality (lvl 3): +Cha mod (+4) insight bonus on Will saves vs mind affecting effects Combat Reflexes (lvl 4 bonus): Can make additional AoO equal to DEX (+7)/round even while flat footed. Extra Panache (lvl 5): Max Panache points increase by 2 Body Guard (lvl 7): Use AoO to use Aid Other on adjacent ally to improve ally's AC Battle Cry (lvl 8 bonus): Cha mod/ day (4), make battle cry (swift action). Allies within 30 ft who can hear gain for 1 minute +1 atk morale bonus & +4 save morale bonus vs fear. Ally can end effect to reroll failed save. Quick Draw (lvl 9): Draw weapon (free). Draw hidden weapon (move). Throw weapons at full rate of attack. Critical Focus (lvl 11): +4 bonus to confirm critical hits Critical Versatility (lvl 12 bonus): 1/day spend 1 hour practicing maneuvers: gain 1 critical feat that you meet the prerequisites for until you choose to practice a different critical feat. Extra Panache (lvl 13): Max Panache points increase by 2 Traits Resilient (combat): gain a +1 trait bonus on Fortitude saves Carefully Hidden (racial): gain a +1 trait bonus on Will save and a +2 trait bonus to saves vs divination effects. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 65 = (4) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Human (1) (Swashbuckler 13) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics* 21 13 3 7 -2 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff* 17 10 3 4 +10 Climb* 4 4 3 -1 -2 +0 Craft* ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy* 12 5 3 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 4 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist* 9 1 3 7 -2 +0 Fly 5 0 0 7 -2 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 7 +0 Heal 1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate* 17 10 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local)* 4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility)* 4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception* 17 13 3 1 +0 Perform* ( ) 4 0 0 4 +0 Profession* ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride* 9 1 3 7 -2 +0 Sense Motive* 5 1 3 1 +0 Sleight of Hand* 9 1 3 7 -2 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 8 3 0 7 -2 +0 Survival 1 0 0 1 +0 Swim* 1 1 3 -1 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Celestial Armor 22400 gp 20 lb Darkwood Buckler 203 gp 2.5lb Courageous Answering Mithral Scimitar +2 34015 gp 2 lb Bandolier 0.5 gp 0 lb Dagger (8/8) 16 gp 8 lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 5 lb Cape of Feinting 14000 gp (1) lb Wand of CLW (50/50) 750 gp - lb Wand of Ant Haul (50/50) 750 gp - lb Potion of Air Bubble 50 gp - lb Potion of Touch of the Sea 50 gp - lb Potion of Monkey Fish 50 gp - lb Potion of Endure Elements 50 gp - lb Potion of See Invisibility 300 gp - lb Potion of Darkvision 300 gp - lb Potion of Delay Poison 300 gp - lb Potion of Owl's Wisdom 300 gp - lb Potion of Spider Climb 300 gp - lb Potion of Haste (2) 1500 gp - lb Soul Soap 200 gp - lb Traveller's Anytool 250 gp - lb Campfire Bead 720 gp - lb Blanket 0.5 gp - lb Rope,Silk (50ft) 10 gp - lb Hat 10 gp 0.5lb Plumes of Panache (4) 4000 gp 0 lb Headband of Alluring Charisma +2 4000 gp 1 lb Gloves of Marking 7200 gp 1 lb Belt of Physical Might +4 (DEX/CON) 40000 gp 1 lb Ring of Protection +1 2000 gp 0 lb Amulet of Natural Armor +1 2000 gp 0 lb Sleeves of Many Garments 200 gp 1 lb Ioun Torch 75 gp 0 lb Muleback Cords 1000 gp 0.25 Quick Runner's Shirt 1000 gp 0 = Totals: 140000 gp 42.25 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-86 87-173 174-260 *Muleback Chords: Carry Str 17 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +140000 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 140000 gp Carried Inventory:-140000 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 0 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 22 Height: 6ft Weight: 140 lb Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Sunkissed Appearance: Gorgeous Demeanor: Bubbly and cheeky, intrepid and fearless Background Solomon's childhood was not particularly remarkable. Her father worked on the shipyards of Vezna at times when he wasn't rotten drunk. Her mother would find ways to make ends meet when he was. It was he father who named her when she was born, convinced she was a boy, despite his mother's protests. He was too proud to admit just how drunk he was later when he realised his mistake, and so the name stuck. Her mother fondly called her Sol which sounded far more feminine. However, Sol was the oldest of three sisters in the roughest neighbourhood of the city. There was not much quarter given to anyone overly feminine. It was a good thing her mother was a capable woman and taught each of her daughters how to use the pointy end of a sharp blade, but more importantly that words could be equally as sharp and wielded to deadly effect. When she was old enough Sol began to help her mother make ends meet, as her father's drunken episodes were becoming longer and more frequent, and in equal measure his period of productive work and thus decent pay were becoming less frequent. She became quite the agile street rat, helping her mother fleece unsuspecting citizens of their coin, jewels, fine art, and much more, in all sorts of ways. But she took no pride in such work. She did not like the feel of being a street rat. It was her youth that Sol remembers in vivid detail. From the moment she met that cad John Roberts her life was changes forever. She had mistakenly picked him as easy pickings. His manner of dress was quite exuberant, although his dress pailed in comparison to the floriture of his words. She meant to take the magnificent silve handled rapier that hung from his side as her own. A short time later she found herself clutching the front of her shirt gathering up the buttons that he had struck clean off with two impossibly fast strokes. It was love at first fight so to speak. The man took her away from the dirt and grime of thieving and raised her up high into a world of risk, passion and adventure. A master swordsman he taught her how to defend herself far beyond what her mother had ever managed to teach, but he also intilled in her a code she she tattoed upon her heart. A code of living the high life, living in style and facing death in the same manner. Their adventures together were wild and many. Her skill grew until she became a fearsome swordswomen herself. Life could not have been more beautiful nor more wonderful. She felt invincible with John Roberts at her side. There was nothing that she could imagine, no foe too great nor too powerful that they could not defeat together. She was utterly crushed when John grew ill, so ill that no magic could cure him. She could imagine nothing worse than losing him until she had to watch him withering, poisoned slowly from the inside by his own body. Watching him lose everything that she loved about him tore her very soul from her. When he eventually did die she herself was little more than a pale and sick shadow of the magnificent creature she had become. He grief was so crushing that it took her years to climb out from it. Only very recently is Solomon Silence beginning to resemble the woman she once was., the pain of loss at last has dampened into a dull ache, but not so painful that she cannot breathe. Her skills are returning sharp once more as she is determined to honour her great love John Roberts by living her life to the fullest, and facing death the same way. Committing suicide to join her love would be against the code ... but it is most certainly within the code to take ridiculous risks and put herself in harms way. And so Sol is seeking an opportunity to do just that. She is looking for a job, and a dangerous one at that! Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Mini Stats Solomon Silence Initiative: +7 (+9) AC: 32 (Touch 21; FFt 22*) HP: 158 Current: 158 CMB: +12 (+20 Disarm, Sunder, Trip) CMD: 29 (Currently immune to Disarm, Steal, Sunder) Fort: +8 Reflex: +15 Will: +6 (+2 vs Divination/Fear; +4 vs mind affecting) Conditions: In Hand: Courageous Answering Mithral Scimitar +2 and Darkwood Buckler: +26/+21/+16; 1d6+12 (+25) (Crit 15-20:x2) Opportune Parry (1ppt;uses AoO): +29 vs enemy attack roll to negate attk Riposte (immediate; req. 1 ppt) : +29; 1d6+25 (Crit 15/20:x2) Ranged: 8/8 Daggers: +23/+18/+13 1d4+10 dmg, Crit: 17-20/x2, Special: Range 10ft; Precision +13 dmg within 30 ft Panache Points (ppt): 8/8 Abilities while having min. 1 Panache point: Kip up (Move): Stand up (no AoO) Menacing Sword Play (Swift): On a hit Intimidate target (+17) Swashbuckler Initiative: +2 Initiative (+9); Draw blade on initiative roll Precise Strike: +13 dmg Swashbuckler's Grace: Acrobatics (+21) at full speed vs AoO Superior Feint (Standard): Target loses DEX bonus to AC *If wearing Cape of Feinting target is also Dazed til start of Sol's next turn Evasive: Evasion; Uncanny Dodge*; Improved Uncanny Dodge (lvl 13) Subtle Blade: Immune to Sunder, Disarm and Steal CM Abilities (cost 1 ppt): Derring Do: +1d6 (exploding 7) to physical skill rolls Dodging Panache (immediate): AC 36 vs triggering atk; move 5ft Targeted Strike: (full round) Cripple part of target's body Free Abilities/Feats: Charmed Life (7/7 uses left): +4 to saving throw Quick Draw: Full attack with daggers Combat Reflexes: 7 AoO/round Body Guard: Aid Other as AoO to defend adjacent (+2 AC) ally from an attack Critical Focus: +30 to Confirm Critical hit Critical Versatility: Staggering Critical Gloves of Marking: Instead of extra dmg target is marked (1 minute) Sol gains +3 morale bonus to atk/dmg vs creature (Courageous Weapon) Allies gains +2 morale bonus to atk/dmg vs creature Target must save (Will DC 23) or shaken (1 minute) Plume of Panache 4/4 uses left Celestial Armor: Fly 1/1 uses left Quick Runner's Shirt 1/1 uses left Wand of CLW Uses: 50/50 Wand of Ant Haul: 50/50 Potions: Endure Elements 1/1 Air Bubble 1/1 Touch of the Sea 1/1 Monkey Fish 1/1 See Invisibility 1/1 Darkvision 1/1 Delay Poison 1/1 Owl's Wisdom 1/1 Spider Climb 1/1 Haste 2/2 Consumables: Soul Soap 1/1 Level Ups Replace Retired Lvl 13 Character: http://livingpf.wikia.com/wiki/Relic_Nevyn_%28jbear%29 Relic Nevyn Level 14: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (June 10, 2015) (Aura - Judge) level 13 *Approval (July 6, 2015) (perrinmiller - Judge 2) level 13 Category:Approved Characters Category:Wandering the Streets